The Event
Well there is a lot of talk on the Internet on what is most commonly known as "THE EVENT". Most paranormal communities claim that the event is the falling of the veil that separates the physical world from the astral plane (basically the spirit realm) is going to fall. The veil is what restricts magickal potential in the physical realm. The biggest topic of worry and excitement is that entities will attain a physical manifestation. Some even say that at first there will be chaos then war between the positive beings that are with the newly awakened humans versus the negative beings with humans that have worshiped them. Then if we are victorious or gain an agreement there will be a incredible balance in life. I have been investigating these claims and theories for a while and this is most of what I have discovered and asked about. I will not post links due to the privacy of some sites. Many believe it could happen any second while some believe it could happen in 2012, the same date as all the media madness end of the known world and such business. I have to stress many times that this is not the end of the world, just the end of what we call normal The first two are from people I look up to and trust entirely. "I'm not totally convinced that it's the veil that will drop, but a huge energy surge that will clear entities out while allowing new one's into this plane of existence but that's a theory at best.... who knows, maybe all entities leave and people go back to being dulled and unaware." "lol there are many theories. most surround the hype to 2012. If there is any truth to the psychics of the past, it could be anything from the hopi indian thought that we are on the verge of a new world being created, a clean slate so to speak, or it could be nostradaumus's theory that alchemic reactions are going to become commonplace....or it could be that the barrier between this plane and the astral falls and etheric beings and energy work will take on a physical characteristic. :P" The next parts are what a few communities say on this topic, some are abit fluffy(exagerated on certain info it seems and a bit dramatic if that is possible in this subject) "The human society has foretold the ending of the world, a shift in our universe, and so on. Well, there are already so many different things that are supposed to happen that the supernatural world started to think about why we couldn't have a Prophecy of our own to run alongside the humans. But, the Ages of this world have all been signaling to one significant event that shall happen to make it a point that the supernatural beings would once more be free. Of course, you can see this history in the Ages of Ancient page. But the reason for this war is so the supernatural beings can have freedom, as I have pointed it out. Our winning shall restore peace but the humans victory shall put us to Death." "The veil between the Spirit world and ours, which is collapsing. Forever it has been between us and the only time it thins is the night of Samhain, Samhain being Halloween. On this night we can let the Spirits come among us, even if their presence is unclear to us. This long standing veil is dead set on collapsing and with practically a mind of its own, there is no stopping this change. But this can all be for the best, for this collapsing shall bring upon a more peaceful world which shall promote the War of 2012. I know its confusing now but soon when all draws nigh, it shalt make perfect sense." ................................................. Nearly every theory that does not involve the world ending, is correct under the umbrella term of this one.The things they all have in common is....... There will be a war, Beast and creatures will be known to humanity.Humans will stop being quite human, as in if you are an other-kin your body will change and you will easily be able to change and such.Our abilities restricted for so long will be released and unrestricted.Chaos will envolope the planet for a while.Obviously all creatures that have been worshipped or believed in manifest in the spirit plane, such as deities, gods, santa etc.They will all become physical once the veil falls, not just the good entities humanity made...The entities that weren't made by humanity will become physical too. -AzurePhoenix Here is a conversation with someone I know that knows or has an inkling on what will/most likely happen. Source: "Quite simply the influx of foreign energy from other planes will overload many people Me: Oh, what would happen to them? Source: this will fry some, and others will channel it it really depends on peoples potential and ability to work under stress...cus there will be a lot of stress involved both mentally and energetically couple that with the fact that beings will be choping at the bit to finally get at the fresh meat over here.... i think humanity is going to experiance a major population dip a....thinning of the herd, if you will. There have been lots of reports on an increase of bad dreams on zombies (not exactly nightmares but still scary) This is sorta funny but I still think its somewhat important to say. Tho most of the increases of dream were about chaos, and war. This last bit is what various people have researched and tested the veil. The wall aka veil by various people "The Wall" for lack of a better term is this huge expanse on the edge of reality, I see it like a huge semi-transluscent purple wall of jello. It is incredibly durable. You can open or blast holes in it, but it will reform and regenerate like flubber. As, there's a barrier that can't be breached and is a part of the wall, the wall can be breached and it lets out some energy. But, there's a line that stops the flood. The Wall is commonly known in the magical community as "the veil", it is presumed to be the barrier between astral and physical, but that's not exactly true, fact is it is the boundary which holds magic away from the physical, it is literally what's making the magic not as effective on physical as it should be. Some people, think that the veil must be protected at all costs. In reality, the more holes in the veil, the bigger these holes, the more veil as a whole is thinned or completely destroyed, the more magic will be present in our reality/plane/dimension. Beyond the wall is the endless 'schism' of energies. Damaging the wall causes the energies to leak into our realm like a waterfall. I noticed that energies from our dimension seep like dust back into the wall. It's possible the "bouncing" of energy has slowed or hastened. Resulting in ether the image of a faltering "wall" as the result of slowing, or the "wall" is less effective as a result of a hastening. Anyway you slice it, it is a natural cycle or doomsday because of the dependencies on the space between(wall). Because its possible that if it disappeared, time would lose what little concise properties it has, space would 'double back on it'. Other names for The Wall are, "The Barrier", "The Purple Gate" and "The Big Purple Jello Wall". Some think opening the wall is dangerous. Some think it a source of energy to warp the world. Those that put the wall there felt it was the only way to block out uninvited intrusive behavior. I know we can manipulate the way things pass through it. And, our mind makes the idea of a hole in the wall to represent that. I believe the more that passes through, the bigger the appearance of the hole in the wall. However, some think that all mass moves through the wall regularly, that it is a byproduct of time and bouncing. Thus people have different beliefs and that be what makes life interesting. In other words, it's one of the borders of another realm, where you can manipulate the wall by thought. When holes were punched in it, there haven't been that much in repercussions. Except that magic became much easier and all you need to do now is state the spell to get the effect. Also, wounds are more easily achieved, except we got used to it. I call the hole in the wall, a tap of life energy. Very interesting theory about it only being present in the solar system, but our subconsciouses felt the need to get protected and placed the wall by instructing the higher beings to watch over us and place a barrier. Either way, we should put all of our efforts into widening holes, creating new ones, etc.. to get more magic possibilities. One could argue that we crippled ourselves more and our ability to defend against things like that by putting up the wall in the first place, especially considering the same criminal elements present in fey and human society. At least if it were down we could have a more direct effect on them. It is destined to fail, as it isn't always possible to keep it up all the time, so its running out of energy. Allowing more and more attacks through and more sleepless nights for those attacked. As there was no peace of mind before it was put up. Then it was up and we knew peace. Some have a prophecy, that it will fall completely in around 5 months. And when it falls in the night there will be no rest for us. But we will know power and a clearity of minds. Beings will be able to come freely again and there will be possessions. These days will bring no peace of mind.